1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a structure for encasing or supporting a grinding device or another electrically-powered hand tool.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,137 discloses a Safety Holder for Electrically Powered Hand Grinders. The safety holder for electrically powered hand grinders is intended to be clamped to either a vertical or horizontal surface to hold the grinder in a fixed position relative thereto, the holder including a flat C-shaped base member terminating in one end in an inverted U-shaped member, the bight portion of the U-shaped member supporting thereon and co-planar therewith a U-shaped bracket adapted to rest the body of the grinder therein and having an L-shaped locking member pivoted at one end to an edge of the bracket for closing the open top end of the bracket to securely hold the grinder in the bracket, the locking member secured to the bracket by a threaded bolt which is threadedly received in the bracket.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.